HabboWiki:Requests for adminship/Archive
__NOEDITSECTION__ Accepted applications User:Imdill3 *Accepted by Immunizations Hey everyone, I know I'm not a month old yet but, you guys obviosly need a ton of help. I'm currently very well known in Habbo Hotel U.S. and I know too much about the game to keep to myself (10). I'm requesting to be an admin so I can have the power to be viewed authortic and work better with others to get things done. I treat others as I would want to be treated. Please reffer to my RuneWiki page for my experiance with HTML and Wiki. Imdill3 on RuneWiki Please also reffer to my Habbo Homepage for my history of Habbo. Imdill3 On Habbo U.S. Thankyou for your time. -Imdill3 16:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Gabxlol *Accepted by Imdill3 I would like to be an admin because I feel like I would be able to help out in many ways. For one, I'm experienced with Habbo Hotel and I can relate to many features and events that has reoccurred in Habbo. Secondly, I have plenty of information and knowledge and I'd love to share it all to HabboWiki. Also, I feel being an admin is taking a partial control of the HabboWiki community and I would love to lead it to better opportunities by cleaning out the mistakes and treating it as if it was my own precious baby<3. I'm pretty much trustworthy, even if I didn't know someone so well I'd still treat them with all my respect and duty and I feel that I can maintain a Wiki because editing is a big passion to me. It is like a hobby and so is writing even though I won't grow up to be a writer, I have a thing for it.. like a secret obsession with it lol. On a scale to 1-10, I'd rate my knowledge about Habbo to a 8. If I was to describe my personality, I'd say I'm different (in a good way lol) and I love to laugh. Laughing always makes me feel better and I feel as it is one of the best ways to get anyone out of a bad situation or bad mood. So you can say I'm witty, obnoxious, and crazy at times but I mean who isn't ever immature for once? However, I'm easy to get to know, but I'm not when I'm shy. I'm a kind-hearted person and I love animals. I have a cat of my own and I love him to death, if animals never existed I think I'd never say "aww" in my life everr lol. And I do respect anyone and I'm not judgemental or self-centered, I can be such a self-less person like I'd give up my time for others and help for others. But anyways, if I do become admin, I promise I will treat it nice and add whatever helps to HabboWiki. And I will need time and develope the skills to learn about the admin powers (that's if I do get the position lol). So yeahhh, thank you for reading this. =) Ghhghgh Accepted by Immunizations *I do meet the requirements for adminship, I have checked. *I want to become an admin for this wiki, because I love habbo and I know alot about it so I want to spread that knowledge so more people can know more about habbo. If i'm admin I can do it more efficently by editing certain names that I find are incorrect, editing Templates to match the needs it's used for, and to help stop vandalism and other thing that hurt this wiki. *I will help the community by giving more knowledge about habbo, and listening to the communities needs and trying to fulfill those needs in order to make Habbo Wiki a better wiki for everyone to use! *I am trustworthy, I promise I will not vandalise or abuse my powers. And I can come on to maintain the wiki almost every day so it will be correct. *I think (but i'm not hoping I will have to) I will use the block user/IP tool the most, because there are many trolls out there and they just want to ruin other peoples fun, so I will use the block user/IP tool to make sure they can't ruin anybody's fun. CopperStatue *Accepted by Immunizations I do release that I do not meet the requirement for one hundred edits, I will be editing quite often now though, and I do meet the requirement for being registered for one month. I want to be an admin on the Habbo Wiki because I will be a dedicated user to the community and the wiki because I love editing the Wiki, even though I have recently joined. I would also like to be an admin on Habbo Wiki because I have over 100 edits on the RuneScape wiki and I am a semi-dedicated user to that wiki. I will help the Habbo Wiki community by protecting the people from abusive people and reverting vandalism. I am a trustworthy person and I can maintain a Wiki. The tool I think I will use most often on the Habbo wiki is the revert, move, and block tools. Lastly if I am not selected for sysop I would like to join rollback because I am a dedicated person and I like to add pictures to the wiki. CopperStatue (Re-application) *Accepted by Ghhghgh Hey guys, yes I meet the requirments for adminship. I want to become an admin again because I love being a counter-vandilasim person and that was my main goal when I first joined the admin team last year. I can help the community with their questions and such, maybe even start the Habbo Wiki Radio again? Yes I am trustworthy and I am able to maintain a wiki. I use the block user/IP and reverse the most. ''CopperStatue''[[User Talk:CopperStatue|'TALK']] 22:01, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Declined applications Drmmrboi12 *Declined by Immunizations I would like to be an admin, and think i would be pretty good at it. To be honest I havent had much experiance with HTMLs but I know how. I just joined the Wiki Community today and am working on Football (soccer) section of the furniture Project. I have had my habbo account since december 14, 2008. My username here is same as habbo. So although i may not be as experianced as the others, i can get the job done. (although getting it done may require a few questions asked xD) : Your application has been declined. Reason: applications are currently closed; we are not looking for admins at the moment. Sorry. 03:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : : We well keep your application for when we do though! 22:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) HabboPixel *Declined by Immunizations *Do you meet the requirements for adminship? *Yes *Why do you want to become an admin? *Because i want to help wikia, for somethings, make the news latest, and change some of the designes. So then i'll try my luck becoming an admin :) *How will you help the community if you've been granted adminship? *I'll help them, by answering questions, help them how to edit, if they we're newbie, i'll welcome them, take a tour, and say all the details i know about wikia ;) *Are you trustworthy and able to help maintain a wiki? *I don't measure my trustworthy, it's on people how they say,. But i'm loyal with what im doing., I'll try to help and maintain wiki to have an great community. *Which admin tool do you think you'll use the most? Delete, move page, block user/IP *Block User/IP, because, maybe some user's may vandalize, so i can Block their IP so Wiki will have great community, less vandilizm, and less bad people. :) *'Optional': Add any other information that you think may help in the selection process. *I'm an college student, taking the course of Computer Gaming, so i know how to edit some of the site's, and I believe i can edit wikia to the highest level. :) User:HabboPixel Gemp *'Declined by Ghhghgh' *Do you meet the requirements for adminship? I think I do I am a active member on the forum and would like to watch and moderate the forum and help the community of the forum. *Why do you want to become an admin? I would like to become a administrator of the community. Because I believe I can help the community of the forum and help the community and help the people of the community I think I am a good person to do edit's and everything like that I can make more edit's in the new's area and help the administrator and make edit's with like badges and make more thing's for the community of habbo wikia. *How will you help the community if you've been granted adminship? I would tell the user's why they were banned in habbo or like why they were muted if they give me a overview and alway's help thim out in the community I wouldn't take advantage of the adminship cause that is not right for the habbo hotel wikia community. *Are you trustworthy and able to help maintain a wiki? I think I am able to be trustworthy I would always maintain the community in and out. *Which admin tool do you think you'll use the most? Delete *'Optional': Add any other information that you think may help in the selection process. My name is dalton. I live in Catoosa, OK. I have good grammar. I will always help everyone in the community.